After Happily Ever After
by NightIntent
Summary: Sequel to Snow White's Happily Ever After. Kara's bored mindless. So she goes for a ride. Then something happens on her way back.
1. Chapter 1

NightIntent: Originally, I'd planned for this to be a one-shot. But... it had other ideas. So it's three chapters long. Anyways, I'll let you start reading it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White.

* * *

Kara woke up beside Finn once again, their little fight finally resolved. She looked at him for a few seconds, then moved to get up. Before she could throw off the blankets, Finn had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. She snuggled up against his side, perfectly happy to just lie next to him for a while. Then her energetic nature tugged at her, and she got out of the bed.

Kara got dressed and left the room, leaving Finn to stare after her. She went straight to the kitchen. "Can I get some breakfast, please?" she asked the woman she found there.

"Of course, my lady," the woman said, curtseying and staring at the floor. Kara nearly sighed. She'd never get used to how people treated her in the palace. Kara took the plate that was handed to her and walked up to the room that was her own in the palace. She ate it slowly, thinking. What could she do during the day?

Now that she had no chores to do, Kara's days were extremely empty. She finished her breakfast, sighed, and got up to take her plate back to the kitchen. Before she even took a step, a servant opened the door and asked for her dishes. Kara sighed again and let the servant take them. She lounged in her chair for a while, but got bored and went to the stables.

Kara, ignoring the grooms that offered to get her mare out for her, got Night out of her stall and groomed and tacked her up. When she was finished, Kara led the mare out of the stables, into the fresh morning air. Kara took a long, deep breath, and mounted the mare. She squeezed her legs and the mare walked forward.

After a few minutes of walking, Kara nudged Night into a trot. She was content to stay at this pace, moving easily with the mare's gait. She reached her favorite spot, the place where the river turned into a waterfall. Kara tied Night to a branch and walked to the river, lounging on a rock and listening to the sound of running water.

After a few minutes, Kara's endless amount of energy kicked in. She got up and paced for a while. When she got bored with that, she sat back down for a little while again. Kara couldn't sit still for long. She went back over to Night and untied the mare. Instead of getting back into the saddle, Kara led the mare back down the path, heading back to the castle.

Kara was only a half mile into her hike when someone cut her off from the front. Kara stopped dead, pulling Night to a stop beside her. "What is this?" Kara demanded. "Who are you?"

The man in the road, who was riding a large horse, one much bigger than Kara's delicate Night, grinned cruelly. "Me? Oh, I'm no one."

Kara glared at the man. "You're not Odysseus, so therefore you're someone. Now tell me who you are."

The man's grin widened. "Feisty, are we? I like that in a woman." He looked Kara over, a sweeping glance that made Kara's face redden. "Not quite a woman yet, are you? How old are you? Fourteen?"

Kara was touchy about how she looked. Everyone always thought she was younger than she was, and it annoyed her. She snapped, "I'm seventeen. What do you want with me?"

"Just to take you to see one of your… fans."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Lying now, are we? You need practice. And better thinking skills. Really, how do you expect me to believe a blatant lie like that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

The man became suddenly serious. "I was hoping. Would you mind coming with me anyway?"

"Yes, I would, believe it or not," she said. "Would you mind going away?"

"Yep, I would." The man kicked his horse. It should forward. Kara, completely unprepared, was swept up behind the man's saddle. She screamed and tried to struggle, but the man had her tightly, not giving an inch. He pressed something over her mouth and nose. _Not again_, she thought. Though Kara tried not to breathe, she couldn't help it.

A deep breath in and the world went black.

Kara woke up with a headache. She sat up, groaning at the pain. Her head wasn't the only thing that ached. She wasn't used to being draped over a saddle and being carried around that way. Then Kara realized that she didn't know where she was. She looked around, suddenly completely awake and alert.

"Hello?" she called. "Is there anyone here? Why was I brought here? Hello?"

Silence greeted her questions. "I guess not," Kara muttered to herself.

A voice came from somewhere. "What is your name?" it asked regally.

Kara looked around, thoroughly annoyed. "You kidnapped me, without even knowing my name?" she demanded. "Well, isn't that rude?"

"Just answer the question, will you?" the voice asked, not sounding regal at all this time. The annoyance in it almost matched the annoyance that Kara felt. Almost.

"If I answer yours, will you answer my questions?" Kara inquired.

"No," the voice replied simply.

"That hardly seems fair!" Kara exclaimed. "If I answer yours, isn't it only right that you answer mine? A fair exchange, don't you agree? Until you agree to that, I just won't answer any of your questions." Kara sat down huffily, folding her arms. She nearly winced when her head twinged, but managed to ignore it.

"You're in no position to argue," her captor said. "So why don't you just tell me what I want to know?"

"What do I get if I tell you?" Kara asked.

"How about I don't hurt you?" the unseen person threatened. Someone walked from the shadows to Kara's left. It was a young man, about twenty-two years old. He was tall, somewhat handsome, and obviously well-versed in kidnapping. And torture. He held a knife in one hand.

Kara raised her eyebrows, trying to remain calm. "Threats now, huh?" she commented. "Wanna see how well that'll work?"

The man smiled. "In fact, I do," he responded. "My question to you is, do you want to see how well it will work? Because that can be easily arranged." The man ran his finger along the dull edge of his blade, almost a caress. Kara swallowed, beginning to get nervous. The man walked over to her. He was smiling "Will you cooperate?"

Kara's face hardened. "I told you, if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours."

The man's smile widened until he was grinning. It was more of a baring of teeth than a sign of mirth. "I was _so_ hoping you'd say that," he remarked, bending towards her, his knife moving ever closer to her skin.

* * *

NightIntent: A cliffhanger! Yay! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

NightIntent: Chapter 2. There's a bit of blood, I warn you. Though it's not too bad. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White.

* * *

Kara's captor was leaning toward her, brandishing his knife. Kara had a second to regret the fact that she'd worn a sleeveless shirt. And that she hated pain. She was in trouble. She shut her eyes, steeling herself for the pain. It never came. She opened them. The knife was resting on her bare flesh, so lightly that Kara could barely feel it.

"It would be a shame to mar such lovely skin," the man remarked. "Tell me what I ask you, and I won't have to hurt you."

Kara exhaled, her nostrils flaring. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"No."

"Then forget it," she said. The man rolled his eyes. A second later, the knife sliced Kara's arm. She had been expecting pain, but nothing like _this_. No on had ever cut her before. She screamed. The knife was about a quarter of an inch into her skin, and the man slowly slid it along, making a circular line around her arm, almost like half of a bracelet.

The man calmly asked, "Who are you?"

"No!" Kara shrieked.

"Who are you? What is your name?" he repeated, removing the knife from her arm.

"Kara," she said finally, her breathing ragged. "I'm Kara."

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I already told you."

The knife slid back into Kara's skin, making another half of a bracelet. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?" her captor queried.

"The princess," Kara replied breathlessly.

The man smiled. "Very good," he said. "Now, what are you to the royal family?"

"What do you think?" Kara retorted. "Hello? Did my words pierce your thick skull? Idiot! I told you. _I'm the princess_. I'm married to Finn. Though there are times I wish I wasn't."

"Is that so?" the kidnapper asked. "I can help you with that." His eyes traveled up her legs, which had been exposed by her skirt, and up to her face. His eyes were lustful.

"Stay the hell away from me," Kara spat. "I don't want you, or anyone else. Are you planning on bandaging these wounds, or are you going to let me bleed out?"

"Oh, no, I can't allow that to happen," the man commented. "You're much too valuable for that. Hold on a second, I'll get some bandages." He left the room, disappearing into the dark.

Kara leaned against the wall. She stared at the blood dripping to the floor. What had she gotten herself into?

The man came back in. He instantly grabbed her arm and started to bandage it. As he worked, Kara asked, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Me? I'm Blake," he replied absently, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He wrapped the bandage tightly, allowing just enough slack do that the skin could breathe a little. When he finished, he tied the end in a knot. "There, all done. You'll be better now, won't you? I'd rather not hurt you any more."

"Yeah, right," Kara muttered. Louder, she said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She didn't deny anything, but she didn't promise, either.

Blake nodded. "Good," he said. "I've got stuff to do. See you later." He walked out of the room again. Kara sat, still leaning against the wall, staring off into the darkness that surrounded her small section of light.

As she sat, Kara thought. She wondered why Blake had kidnapped her. Did he have something against the royal family? Was that why he'd asked? Kara couldn't figure it out. She leaned her head back and stared up. After a while, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

NightIntent: Yes, it was short. Oh, well. The next one's about twice as long. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

NightIntent: Last chapter. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White. Or Cinderella, which is mentioned in this.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she was in an actual bed, with blankets. She was still in her dirty, bloody clothes, but she was warm. So she wasn't complaining. Much. Kara sat up slowly. The headache she'd woken up with the last time was gone, but the pain in her arm replaced it. She sighed a bit. "Seems that I can't wake up pain-free these days," she murmured to herself.

Blake walked into the room. "Finally, you're awake. Took you long enough," he said. "Did you know that you snore? Loudly, too. Especially when I picked you up to carry you. Very un-lady-like. I don't know what the prince sees in you. Even with all your bluster, you're just a little weakling. It only took a single cut to get you to spill. I probably could've asked you anything, like how the prince is in bed, and you'd have told. Pitiful." He snorted.

Kara glared, but refrained from rising to his bait. "Is there a reason you moved me here?"

"Yep," Blake replied. "Because you're more valuable than I thought. They're willing to give me back my brother for you." He grinned. "You were a real windfall, you know that? Even if you are a snoring weakling."

Kara pursed her lips, lying back on the bed. "Go away. I want to be alone."

Blake shrugged and walked out of the room. Kara heard the door click, then another click when the lock fell into place. She sighed and rolled onto her side. The side with the uninjured arm. She stared at the wall. It was beginning to become a familiar feeling, this sitting and doing nothing. But still Kara had trouble dealing with it.

Kara sat up and walked to the door. She pounded on it, yelling, "Hey, Blake! Got anything for me to do? I'm bored stiff here! If this keeps up, I'll die of boredom! Do you really want that? You might lose your bargaining chip."

Kara waited a couple of minutes, then started pounding the door again. "Let me out! I need to do _something_," she called. "Come on, please! I'll even clean this entire place, as long as I can do something."

Finally, Blake opened the door. He handed her a bucket, a mop, soap, and a sponge. "Here," he said. "Clean everywhere."

Kara smiled. "Yes, of course," she said. "I said I would, didn't I?" She grabbed the things he handed to her and went to find somewhere to fill the bucket. She started to work, humming softly as she scrubbed. Her body fell into the still-familiar rhythm of cleaning. After a few hours, she'd cleaned every room that wasn't locked. She stepped back to survey her work, and smiled. She felt better, even if her hands ached and had the beginnings of blisters. It had been a long time since she'd been able to truly do any housework, and she'd forgotten how many problems she had been able to solve while doing it.

"Well, I'm impressed," Blake drawled, walking up behind her. "You're good at housework, for a princess."

"I wasn't raised a princess," Kara informed him. "I spent a lot of time doing housework."

"Is that so? Sounds more like Cinderella than Snow White," Blake commented.

Kara looked puzzled. "Excuse me? What are you talking about? Those are both fairy tales."

"Yes. And you've been compared to Snow White," Blake told her. "You were taken in by dwarves, and did housework for them. Sounds like Snow White to me. Then you say something like you were raised doing housework, and you sound more like Cinderella. So, which are you?"

Kara was vaguely insulted. "I don't know _what_ you mean. I'm not like either! I'm my own person, not some fairy tale. And my life is like my life, not like anyone else's. Especially not some made up character's. They weren't dwarves, either."

"Is that so?" Blake inquired leisurely. He walked over to her casually. "Good, because then I might feel bad about doing this." He kissed her. Kara froze for a few seconds. Then she shoved him away, with enough force to send him stumbling back a few steps. He grinned, a lazy grin.

"I told you not to try anything with me," Kara hissed, her voice dangerous. "Stay the hell away from me."

Blake held up his hands. "Fine, fine. You're being picked up in about an hour. Go get cleaned up. I put some clothes into the room you were sleeping in, and there's a connecting bathroom. I'll get you in forty-five minutes." He walked from the room.

Walking quickly, Kara got to back to the room. She threw herself on the bed. "What _was_ that?" Kara murmured into the pillow. She got up, shook her head to clear it, and went to wash up. When she'd finished, Kara put on the clothes that were on the bed. There was a short long-sleeve dress, that barely went halfway down her thighs, short stockings, and a pair of good boots. All were a dark blue, Kara's favorite color.

Though she wasn't too thrilled by the dress, Kara put the clothes on. She didn't know where Blake had gotten all the clothes, or why he just happened to have them there, and she didn't think she wanted to know. So Kara just wore them. Almost as soon as she'd pulled on her boots, Blake walked into the room.

"Very nice," he remarked. "Forty-five minutes is up. It's a fifteen minute ride to the meeting place, so we need to get moving. Oh, and I'll have to blindfold you."

"Will I at least get to ride Night?" Kara demanded. She didn't want to lose her horse.

"Of course," Blake said. "I wouldn't want you to be mad at me for making you give up your horse, now would I?"

"I wouldn't know," Kara replied coolly. "I don't know you."

"That's wonderful, now let's go," Blake said. He led her down the hall, outside to a small shed. Two horses were inside. Night was one. The other was a beautiful grey stallion.

Kara exhaled slowly, awed by the horse. "Is he yours?" she asked Blake, turning to look at him.

"Why else would I keep him here?" Blake returned, walking up to the stallion. The horse huffed softly into Blake's hand, and it was obvious to Kara that the horse liked his master. She walked quickly over to Night. Running her hands over the mare's body, she made sure that her precious horse hadn't been hurt. When she'd reassured herself of this, she threw her arms around the mare's neck, ignoring the twinge of pain in her cut arm.

"Oh, you're all right," Kara murmured. "We need to get going." She looked around, trying to locate her saddle.

Blake was one step ahead of her. He handed Kara her own equipment, then hefted his onto his horse's back. He slipped the bridle over the stallion's head, bit-less. When Kara had finished tacking up Night, Blake snapped a lead rope to the mare's bridle. When Kara was mounted, he got on his own horse and tied a piece of fabric over Kara's eyes.

Night was led around for a while. Kara suspected that Blake was intentionally taking wrong turns, to mislead her if she wanted to get back. Finally, he stopped both horses and took of Kara's blindfold. "We're here," he said unnecessarily. They were in a clearing, surrounded by thick growth on all sides. Not the best place for a prisoner exchange.

"Thanks ever so much, I never would have figured that out on my own," Kara snapped. She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They should be here in a few minutes," Blake said confidently.

"All right," Kara said. She didn't know how much she could trust him. She just sat in the saddle, idly rubbing Night's neck.

Finally, she heard people coming their way. She looked up sharply, trying to figure out where they were coming from. Finn and his father, along with a single bodyguard and someone that Kara had never seen before, walked from the north, directly in front of where Kara and Blake were.

Blake's face lit up as soon as he saw the fourth man, the one who was tied up. "Brother!" he called. "You're still alive!"

The man looked up. "Indeed I am, Blake," he said. "I hear you went to extremes just to get me back." A bit of pride showed in his eyes. "I thank you for it."

Blake smiled. Then he turned serious. "Now, for the exchange," he said. "Each of them will walk across the clearing." He turned to Kara. "Dismount, please." She did so. "Now, walk across to your husband." As she walked, so did Blake's brother.

As soon as Kara was at Finn's side, Finn's father nodded. He yelled something that Kara didn't quite catch. It sounded like, "Now!" Suddenly, two daggers flew out of the brush next to the clearing. Both hit their marks, one for each brother.

They both cried out as they fell. The stallion wheeled, thundering into the bushes. Someone yelled, but the sound was quickly cut off. The stallion had gotten revenge for his owner's death. Kara, seeing the blood-soaked ground, started to cry. It was all too much for her.

The stallion came out into the clearing and stared at the four people, hatred obvious in every line of his body. Blake was just barely alive. He reached up to his horse and said, "Mist, go with Kara. She'll take good care of you. Go…." His hand fell, and he neither moved nor breathed again. The stallion, snorting, walked over to Kara.

"Oh, you poor, poor baby," Kara murmured to him. "I'm so sorry." She wheeled on Finn and his father. "You two! How could you do that! You had a deal with him. Why did you go back on it!"

"He hurt you," Finn said. "Why shouldn't we have killed him?"

"Trust me, he could have hurt me much more," Kara said. "He could have raped me, but he didn't."

Finn winced at the word "rape."

"Yes, yes, that's wonderful," Finn's father said briskly. "We need to get back. You've been gone for two days, and people will start to notice soon."

Kara was close to growling at her father-in-law, king or not. "You just killed two people for no reason. You're just going to leave their bodies there, to rot and be picked at by animals and bugs? Do you have no heart whatsoever?"

"Now, now, Kara, don't over-react. One kidnapped you. And if we killed the one, we had to kill the other," the king explained. "So you see, it was unavoidable."

"You could have let them live," Kara argued. "There was no need to kill them."

"But there was," Finn chipped in quietly. "They stole you from me."

Kara glared at him. "And you couldn't have gone to sleep with that whore you were with when I ran away?" The look on Finn's face changed. He looked guilty. "Oh, I get it. You _did_ sleep with her. And then you decided to get me back _after_wards, is that it? Well, as if I wasn't insulted before--"

Someone pressed something against her mouth. _Why does this feel oddly familiar?_ Kara thought as she involuntarily breathed in and blacked out once again.

When Kara woke up, she was in her own bed. Her ached sharply. "Ooh," she groaned. "Did I get drunk last night or something?"

Finn walked into the room. "Good, you're awake. Did you sleep well? You really got hammered last night. Do me a favor and never do that again. You snore even louder when you're sleeping off alcohol."

Kara threw a pillow at him good-naturedly. "You idiot, I don't snore!"

"Do too," Finn said, catching the pillow. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "What have you been up to lately? I haven't been able to talk to you much, have I?"

"I… can't remember," Kara replied truthfully, frowning. "The last few days are a complete blank in my mind."

"Oh, did I tell you?" Finn asked, suddenly changing the subject. "We got a new stallion. He's almost wild, but I know how much you like horses, so we kept him for you. He doesn't seem to like anyone, and won't let them get close to him. Would you like to try to tame him?"

"Of course!" Kara exclaimed. "What's his name?"

"Mist," Finn replied. "He's a very good horse."

"I'm gonna go see him."

"In a while," Finn said. He pulled her over to him. "First…." He kissed her, pulling her back onto the bed.

* * *

NightIntent: I know, the ending's a bit similar to my last one. That's how my mind works. Also, killing off Blake and his brother was how it seemed to be going. Besides, I wanted to make Finn's father a jerk, and that was the only way I could think of doing it. I feel sorry for Kara's kids, when they get born. Who knows, maybe I'll make another sequel. It all depends on what mood I'm in. Review or not, as you choose. I can't threaten to not update anymore, so it doesn't really matter, now does it?


End file.
